


Walking on a dream

by themoonowl



Series: Spirits, Sorcerers and Soulful Nights [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 500 words, Drabble, Dream Logic, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff, Solas (Dragon Age) Angst, The Fade, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Syl's dreams are visited once again by the elven apostate from the rotunda with whom she shared an impulsive kiss in the Fade before. This was perhaps not the cleverest thing he could've done.





	Walking on a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to orpheusthecat and lila from the Writer's Workshop for the constructive criticism on this piece! It's a 500 word drabble as an exercise in gesture writing.
> 
> The title is from a song from Empire of the Sun with the same name, because I felt it fit

The prickly blades of grass and then the coldness of stone. But a fine sand was just perfect. As for the sky… Blue was dull, this was the Beyond after all. Thoughts of crimsons, violets and pinks littered the sky and it obeyed. This was her dream after all. Waves crashed in the distance with a salty smell, somewhere far, yet near. Syl turned and sure enough an endless sea moved stretched on all sides, the colors reflected on its surface. The water splashed her legs, moving her crimson skirt as she sat, the polychrome hues of the sky caressing her eyes.

“Your imagination intrigues greatly,” a calm voice creeped up softly and brought a pleasant salty breeze with it. Solas. “I wonder,” he continued, “Is this a place you’ve visited before or did you create it?”

“I didn’t think we'd meet like this again.”

“And why not?” Solas put his hands behind his back and a half-smile touched his lips.

“You seemed distraught after, well…”

“It does not mean I don't enjoy your company, lethallan. And with a mind like yours, I look forward to exploring whatever sceneries you create. If you accept my presence here, of course.”

Syl nodded and he sat down next to her, his clothes becoming loose and few, a beige shirt unbuttoned at the top revealing his chiseled collarbone. The salty breeze became his pine-forest-scent and the sea became restless.

Syl smiled. “Haven't seen you like this before.”

“We are at the beach. Lighter clothing seemed appropriate,” he stretched his legs and the sand buried his heels. “As is yours. And quite enticing as well.”

A strong wave splashed Syl’s legs as a shy smirk drew across her face and she flicked her silver hair behind her ear. “Enticing? Sweet talking again?”

“Enticing, yes.” His smile brought the pleasant breeze once more. “The way this sky reflects on your skin… The sight captivates the eyes as your will captivates the mind.” The sea’s excitement increased further and another, even stronger wave crashed on both of them, almost enveloping them. Solas's eyes shimmered but his wanting and hungry lips soon curved downwards along with his eyes. “But I digress. I did not come to your dreams to repeat simple truths. It is your realm, we will do as you wish.”

“I wouldn't mind hearing more of your  _ simple truths _ ,” she chuckled, “But… The last time we were here you said you'd think about it. I don't want you to regret anything you do here, Solas.”

“You're right. This was not the most clever idea. There are still things to consider and being here…” he sighed and the clouds darkened.

“I do want you here, but I understand if I make you uncomfortable—”

“You do not make me uncomfortable, Syl'a.” His voice deepened with her name and he turned, ever so slightly biting his lip. “I will meet you back at Skyhold.”

Lightning struck from dark clouds and only Syl remained by the sparkling sea shore.


End file.
